Four Chosen Heroes
by KingKey980
Summary: The Demon King aims to rule all kingdoms in a different world, but the Light Crystal is shattered. Two heroes decide to summon four heroes chosen to aid them in their journey to find the pieces of the Light Crystal across the kingdoms and save them from various threats. Will the four heroes succeed or will the Demon King complete his goal of domination? Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue: Light Crystal Shattered

**Hello, readers everywhere! I'm doing a new story! This is a crossover story of Game X-overs and Anime X-overs. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Light Crystal Shattered<p>

An angel boy with brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and wearing a gold and blue tunic with the left side being short-sleeved while the right side is sleeveless and carrying a blue and green shield and a sword with a silver blade and a bronze hilt is walking down a road leaving a forest behind him.

"Whew. That mission in Sunora Forest was brutal, but at least I got the job done." The angel boy said as he keeps walking down the road. "I'd better head back to Sunora right away and inform His Majesty of my success." The angel boy starts running as fast as he can but as he keeps running he sees the sky turning dark red. "What? What's happening? It was broad daylight a minute ago." The angel boy said. "I REALLY need to get to Sunora right away." The angel boy starts dashing through the road.

The angel boy arrives at a city known as Sunora and the angel boy starts to make his way to the castle but then demon creatures in the city are attacking the citizens and causing trouble all over the city by burning buildings and killing innocent angel people.

"Demons! This must mean the Dark Kingdom is invading again!" The angel boy said. "I need to help these people and then get to the castle." The angel boy said as he confronts the demons who are still attacking and killing angel people. "Hey! Ugly demons! Pick on someone worth your time!" The angel boy said and the demons snarl at him and they attack.

The demons attack the angel boy with their axes and maces but the angel boy dodges and slashes at the demons with his sword but a demon attempts to whack the angel boy with its mace but the angel boy blocks with his shield and then bashes at the demon with it but demons unleash their hellfire at the angel boy but he backs off and spin slashes with his sword killing the two demons but another demon shoots a hellfire ball but the angel boy blocks with his shield and takes out a bow and an arrow and shoots an arrow at the demon killing it.

"Stupid demons! Those evil savages make me sick to my stomach! I just hope they haven't wrecked the castle yet. Better make sure." The angel boy said as he enters the castle.

The angel boy enters the castle and starts searching for his king but he sees demon knights appearing and they attack with their swords but the angel boy dodges and attacks back with his sword but one of the demon knights slams its sword to the ground but the angel boy blocks with his shield and then slashes with his sword killing one demon knight but the other demon knight breathes hellfire at the angel knight but he casts what looks like a water spell to get rid of the hellfire and then tries to bash with his shield but the demon knight dodges and attempts to fight back but then a lightning bolt appears and strikes the demon knight destroying it and the angel boy sees an angel girl with long blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink dress, and an amulet with a ruby amulet around her neck.

"Princess Sira! What're you doing out here! It's not safe! Go back to your room!" The angel boy said with worry.

"I'm fine, Theros. I handled demons that invaded here. I just need to see if my father is all right. Will you go with me?" The angel princess named Sira asked.

"Yes. I will. Just stay here with me so you won't get hurt." The angel boy named Theros said.

"I'll be fine. Let's go." Sira said.

The two make their way through the castle while fighting off demons that are here with Theros' swordplay and Sira's magic and continue on through the castle hall until they reach the throne room which has a magic seal on the door and Sira uses her magic to open the seal and they enter the throne room.

"Your Majesty! Are you..." Theros cuts himself off as he sees that his king has been turned to stone.

"FATHER!" Sira cried but she casts her magic to return her father back to normal.

"Thank you, my daughter." The King said.

"King Zye, is this Daraz's doing again?" Theros asked.

"Yes. He's somewhere searching for our treasure that can grant him powers beyond imagination." King Zye said.

"We'll stop him." Theros said.

"Daraz is probably at our treasure room. Let's try there." Sira said.

"Please do. Stop that wretched demon at any cost." King Zye said.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Theros said and the two leave the throne room.

Theros and Sira make their way through the castle to get to the treasure room to find Daraz but demons stand in their way and attack but Theros slashes with his sword while Sira casts various magic spells and they defeat the demons and keep moving but then they hear a twisted laughter and they see a demon girl with long brown hair with a black, red, and purple braided ponytail on the left side of her head, wearing a teal outfit showing her torso that has a purple snake tattoo, teal skirt, a red bandage on her right arm, and is wearing a pin blindfold over her eyes.

"Celena!" Theros said with hatred.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Light Kingdom's favorite child knight and the princess! It's nice to see you again." The female demon named Celena said.

"Tell us where Daraz is or else we'll be your end!" Sira threatened but Celena laughed.

"Sorry! I don't do novice evil style. You'll have to play with me!" Celena said as she cartwheels at the two but Theros bashes with his shield. "Ow! Some knight you are! Hitting a lady!" Celena scolded.

"You're no lady!" Theros replied.

"Get out of our way!" Sira said.

"You'll never stop Lord Daraz! He's more powerful than you'll ever imagine since the last time you two defeated him." Celena said.

"We beat him once and we'll do it again!" Theros said.

"Yeah. No you won't. I have to check on my lord. Bye!" Celena said as she cartwheels away.

"After her!" Sira said and the two chase after Celena.

The two continue on through the castle while still fighting off demons and as they keep moving through the castle they arrive at the big doors in front of them.

"There! The treasure room!" Sira said.

"Let's get in and stop Daraz!" Theros said and they enter the treasure room where they find a big demon with four glowing red eyes, six horns on his head, black marks all over his body, wearing black armor, and has four big crooked wings on his back and he's carrying what looks like a big blue crystal.

"The Light Crystal!" Sira said.

"Put that down, Daraz! It's the Light Kingdom's valuable treasure! It's the most powerful crystal to ever exist!" Theros said pointing his sword at the big demon named Daraz.

"Yes, it is. Which is why I need this. With its power, I will be able to rule all that exists. All the kingdoms will bow before the Dark Kingdom's might! All will know me as their true king!" Daraz said.

"The Light Crystal must be NEVER be used for evil purposes! Its power is to protect this kingdom and others from harm. We'll never let you use to take over everything!" Sira said.

"You poor simple child! I don't care about what happens to this world, so long as I rule over it!" Daraz said. "Now then, I have what I came for. I shall return to the Dark Kingdom and use its power to begin my rule." Daraz said he begins to disappear.

"NO!" Theros shouted as he runs quickly and attacks Daraz.

"Begone, Theros!" Daraz said as he shoots a hellfire ball but Theros dodges and strikes at Daraz with his sword but Daraz blocks with the Light Crystal causing something to happen.

"Oh, no! The Light Crystal! It's going to..." Sira stops talking as the shaking occurs and the Light Crystal shines and starts cracking until it's completely shattered and its pieces are scattered out of the castle.

"You fool! Look what you have done! My Light Crystal is shattered!" Daraz said.

"YOUR Light Crystal! You're the one who used it as a shield!" Theros said as he tries to slash at Daraz but he pushes Theros back.

"This changes nothing! I will send my minions to hunt down the pieces of the Light Crystal and then it will be mine again!" Daraz said as he disappears.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I was careless and I shattered the Light Kingdom's most sacred treasure." Theros said.

"It was just a mistake. All we have to do is find the pieces and restore it back to its original state." Sira said.

"But we don't know where those pieces are." Theros said.

"My assumption is that those pieces are probably in the four different kingdoms." Sira said.

"Daraz might find out about that as well and he'll send his minions to find it." Theros said.

"True, but we'll find them before him and we're gonna have some help." Sira said.

"Who's gonna help us?" Theros asked.

"I'm going to summon four people from different worlds of my choosing and I'm going ask them to help us with our journey." Sira said.

"That sounds good. Who're gonna be those four people?" Theros asked.

"I already have them in mind. I'll go get my spell book and I'll perform my summon spell." Sira said as she leaves for the library.

"Four people? I hope they'll cooperate. We'll need the help we can get for this mission." Theros said as he leaves the treasure room.

Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom city of Horture Daraz returns to his castle and he sits on his throne thinking of a plan.

"I must find and recover those pieces of the wretched crystal! My intelligence tell me that they scattered to different kingdoms." Daraz said.

"Lord Daraz!" A voice said and it's a demon with a flaming head, black eyes, and is wearing a black cloak.

"Ah, Desplare. What news do you have for me?" Daraz asked.

"We have located a piece of the Light Crystal. It is in Reaper Forest." Desplare informed.

"Excellent! Take me there!" Daraz ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Desplare said and they leave the throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the prologue for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm hoping you're gonna enjoy this story as it goes on. I'll be going now and next time, we'll meet our four chosen heroes. Until then, see ya later.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Four Heroes

**Before we start, I'd like to remind you that the beginning was the prologue of the story. This chapter is gonna be Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meet the Four Heroes<p>

Daraz and Desplare arrive at Reaper Forest and Desplare leads Daraz through until Desplare spots something.

"There it is, my lord. One of the pieces of the Light Crystal." Desplare said pointing at a piece of the Light Crystal near a scythe looking tree.

"Marvelous! Now all we need are the remaining pieces!" Daraz said as he takes the piece of the Light Crystal. "Send my minions to different kingdoms! I want ALL pieces found and brought here!" Daraz commanded.

"Yes, my lord." Desplare said bowing as he leaves.

"All the other pieces will be mine and then the Light Crystal will be restored and belong to me along with the entire world!" Daraz said laughing. "None shall stop me! Not even Theros and Sira again!" Daraz said as he keeps laughing and he disappears.

Meanwhile in a forest a bright light shines from the sky and through the trees and it shines on a boy with pale skin, silver hair, wearing a black sleeveless, double-zippered shirt with a white vest with a yellow bottom and a blue stripe separating them over it, a folded down collar with a yellow inside and four silver buttons on it, blue baggy pants with large paler pockets and held up by a black and silver belt, wearing a white cloth around his left arm that's between his wrist and his elbow, and white shoes who is lying on the grassy ground looking asleep and when the light shines on the boy's face it makes him open his blue-green eyes slowly.

"Huh? What happened?" The boy asked as he sits up and starts looking around the forest. "What is this place? Am I in a forest?" The boy asked. "I don't get it. The last thing I remember was sparring with Sora in the islands and after my spar with him, I was walking back home and I saw a bright light all of the sudden and then..." The boy stops talking and shakes his head. "None of this is making any sense. Am I in another world? If so, where are Sora and Kairi?" The boy asked. "SORA! KAIRI!" The boy called but no response. "I should start looking around to see they're here too." The boy said as he gets up and starts moving.

The boy is moving through the forest still wondering what's going on and he's searching through for his friends but as he keeps walking through the forest he stops and he sees someone in the distance.

"Sora? Kairi?" The boy asked as he runs up to whoever he saw.

The boy stops to where the person he saw is at but it's not one of his friends it's a girl with short dark blue hair, wearing a cream hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves with furred cuffs on both ends of the sleeves, navy blue pants, and a headband with what looks like a leaf on it around her neck like a choker on the ground and she's unconscious.

"Hey, are you okay? Wake up." The boy said shaking the girl to wake up and she slowly opens her lavender pupil-less eyes and she looks around and then she sees the boy who woke her.

"U-u-um, h-h-h-hello." The girl said in a timid voice.

"Hey. You okay? Nothing's broken?" The boy asked.

"I-I'm o-o-okay. T-thank you f-f-for asking, m-m-m-mister." The girl said still stuttering.

"That's good. Can you tell me what happened? Did you end up here unexpectedly like I did?" The boy asked.

"Y-yes. I-I-I-I was i-in the t-t-training f-f-field t-t-trying to g-g-get strong a-a-after my d-defeat by my c-c-c-cousin, b-b-but a bright l-l-light appeared out of n-n-nowhere and t-that was the l-l-last thing I r-r-remembered." The girl explained.

"I see. Looks like this bright light stuff is getting more weird." The boy said.

"I-I'm starting t-to t-t-th-think the s-s-same thing." The girl said.

"Yeah. Let's find out where we are and see if we can find a way to go return to where we came from." The boy offered.

"Y-y-yes. L-l-let's do that. B-b-by the w-way, w-w-what's your n-n-n-name?" The girl asked.

"Riku." Riku introduced. "And you are?" Riku asked.

"I-I-I'm H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga." Hinata introduced bowing respectfully.

"Okay, Hinata. Let's get moving and be sure to stay with me. I don't want you get hurt." Riku said.

"G-g-g-got it." Hinata said.

"You don't have to be scared of me when you're talking to me. It's not like I'm gonna hurt you." Riku said.

"Y-you're r-r-right. I'm s-s-s-sorry." Hinata said.

_"She's still stuttering. Is she really scared of me? I can't blame her. There's still darkness in me, but that doesn't mean I'm evil. I should at least do what I can to protect this girl from getting harmed." _Riku said in his mind.

"R-R-Riku, are you o-o-okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get going." Riku said.

"Y-y-yeah." Hinata said and they start moving through the forest.

Meanwhile in a plain a black furred hedgehog with crimson streaks, red eyes, wearing white gloves with black and red cuffs and two rings on each wrist, and rocket shoes is walking through the plain while pondering how he got sent here.

"Just what was that all about? Some bright light appearing from out of nowhere and it sends me to this place? That doesn't make any sense! I didn't even do any Chaos Control so something else must've happened. I don't know what, but I'll find out." The black hedgehog said but as he keeps walking through the plain he stops and finds someone. "Who's this?" The black hedgehog asked as he runs to who he's seeing.

The black hedgehog stops at the person he's looking at and it's a girl with shoulder length blonde hair tied to a small ponytail on the right side of her head with ribbons of various colors while the rest of her hair is loose, has a pink mark that has a shape of a fairy with a tail on the top of her right hand, wearing a white and blue sleeveless shirt, a blue short skirt, and long brown boots and she's carrying a whip on side and a gold set of keys on the other on the ground.

"It's just a human girl. What's she doing sleeping in the middle of a plain?" The black hedgehog asked and then he sees the blonde girl getting up and opening her brown eyes. "Looks like she's awake now." The black hedgehog said.

"Ugh. What just happened? Where exactly did that light send me?" The blonde girl asked.

"That's something I'd like to find out myself." The black hedgehog said making the blonde girl look at him and she's shocked.

"I'm I hallucinating or did that hedgehog just talk?" The blonde girl asked.

"Is there a problem with animals talking, human?" The black hedgehog asked crossing his arms slightly annoyed by the girls question.

"I see it has an attitude." The blonde girl said.

"Keep talking like that, and you'll know just how worse my attitude can be." The black hedgehog threatened.

"He sounds very serious. Maybe ticking him off isn't the best idea." The blonde girl said. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just the only animals I knew who'd talk are my cat friends." The blonde girl said.

"Well, your cat friends aren't the only ones anymore. I can talk and so can other animals from my world." The black hedgehog said.

"Really?" The blonde girl asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to be so clueless." The black hedgehog said.

"Okay. He's not goofy like Happy, but so far his nasty attitude's really getting on my nerves." The blonde girl said. "Look, why don't we just tell each other our names? I'll start. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced. "Now your turn." Lucy said.

"How annoying. Fine. Name's Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Shadow. So, tell me. Did that strange light send you here too?" Lucy asked.

"You could say that." Shadow answered. "No doubt it sent you here and you weren't conscious." Shadow said.

"Yeah. We should find out where we really are and find who sent us here and why." Lucy said.

"You can do this on your own and I'll do it on MY own." Shadow said as he walks away.

"Hey! Hold on!" Lucy said as she goes after Shadow. "We should at least find out together." Lucy said.

"I don't normally work well with others. I work alone." Shadow said.

"Well, it would be easier to finish your work with a little help." Lucy said.

"In your opinion." Shadow replied as he keeps walking.

_"This guy's difficult, is he?" _Lucy asked in her mind.

"Fine. You can come with me. Just keep your mouth shut and stay out of my way." Shadow said.

_"I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day." _Lucy said in her mind.

Meanwhile at Sunora castle Theros and Sira at the library where Sira performed her spell and they're waiting for those four people to come but they're not here.

"Princess, are you sure you cast the spell right?" Theros asked.

"I read the spell book right and I cast it so they should be here. I'm still learning summoning spells, you know." Sira said.

"Maybe something went wrong. Why don't we go find those pieces without them?" Theros suggested.

"Very well. I can't believe my spell didn't work." Sira said.

"It's not your fault. We can do this with or without them." Theros said.

"Let's get started then." Sira said and the two leave the library.

Back at the forest Riku and Hinata are still walking through and Hinata is trying to keep up with Riku who waits for her to do so and they continue on until they arrive at a lake area.

"Let's take a short break and then we'll continue on." Riku said.

"O-o-o-okay." Hinata said and they sit down.

"So, Hinata. I couldn't help but notice that leaf shape on your choker. What does that represent?" Riku asked.

"Oh, t-this is a s-symbol of the H-H-Hidden L-L-Leaf V-Village." Hinata answered.

"Hidden Leaf Village?" Riku asked and Hinata nodded.

"I-in the s-s-shinobi world, there are f-f-five d-d-different c-c-countries. T-the L-L-Land of F-F-F-Fire which the H-H-Hidden L-L-Leaf Village is in is one of them." Hinata said.

"I see. I'm guessing shinobi means ninja?" Riku asked and Hinata nodded. "Tell me. What abilities can you and ninjas do there?" Riku asked.

"Well..." Hinata was about to answer but then the sky starts getting darker and Riku is sensing something.

"A dark force is coming." Riku said as he sees the sky that's now dark red.

"I-I-I c-can s-s-sense it too." Hinata said.

Just then demons appear in the forest and they starts searching for something but they see Riku and Hinata.

"Look! Humans! I've heard of them! They're supposed to the weakest creatures to ever exist!" One of the demons said.

"Who're you calling weak, creep?" Riku asked.

"Ha! Look at this one! He thinks he's strong to handle us!" One of the demons said.

"Let's prove him wrong! Kill them!" Another demon said and they ready their weapons.

"Hinata, stay close to me." Riku said as he summons Way to Dawn.

"O-okay." Hinata said.

"Look at that weapon! Hope he doesn't mind Lord Daraz borrowing it forever when we kill this punk." One of the demons said.

"You can't take this Keyblade from me easily. Just like you be able to kill me easily." Riku said.

"I've heard enough out this arrogant brat! End him!" One of the demons commanded and they charge at Riku.

The demons attack Riku with their axes and maces but Riku dodges and Riku attacks with his Keyblade followed by Dark Firaga but a demon tries to bash Riku with his mace but Riku blocks and strikes back by multi slashing with his Keyblade killing the demon but the other demons attack Riku but Riku spin slashes them all to get them away but a demon unleashes hellfire but Riku dodges the hellfire and uses Slide Dash at the demon followed by an upper slash killing the demon but then a demon is flying in the air and takes out a bow and arrow and shoots the arrow at Riku who deflects it with his Keyblade and throws his Dark Firaga ball at the flying demon sending it to the ground and Riku finishes him off by stabbing it.

"That'll teach you not to underestimate humans. Filthy demons." Riku said and he looks around for Hinata and he sees her being surrounded by more demons. "Hinata! Get outta there!" Riku said.

Hinata is surrounded by more demons and they ready their weapons to kill her while Hinata looks at them a little frightened.

"Don't be scared, little girl! The sooner you die, you won't have to worry anymore." One of the demons said.

"I-I-I can't run away. I need to fight back." Hinata said.

"What're you mumbling about? Whatever. Kill the wench!" One of the demons said.

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled activating her Byakugan.

"What'd she just do?" One of the demons asked.

"Who cares? Kill her now!" Another demon said.

The demons attack Hinata but she dodges and she attacks them with her Gentles Fists attacks but a demon attempts to strike at Hinata with his axe but Hinata delivers a palm strike in the demon's stomach pushing him back against a tree but another demon summons a hellfire pillar under Hinata but she moves and strikes with her Gentle Fists but two demons shoot arrows at Hinata but she uses Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms to deflect the arrows and then charges and attack the two demons with double palm strikes but demons attack Hinata with their maces but Hinata multi palm strikes and delivers a palm force to push them back but another demon tries to unleash hellfire at Hinata but she attacks with her Gentle Fists strikes and ends it with a powerful palm strike killing the demon.

"I-I-I d-d-did it." Hinata said as she releases her Byakugan.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Riku asked.

"Y-y-yes. Y-you?" Hinata asked.

"Never better. You're a pretty good fighter. I'm impressed." Riku said.

"T-thank you. You're good with that unusual looking sword." Hinata said.

"Thanks." Riku said and he sees the sky returning to blue. "I don't think we'll deal those creeps for now. We should get going before more come back." Riku said.

"R-right." Hinata said and they were about to move but then Hinata sees something. "W-what's this?" Hinata asked pointing at something and Riku looks at what Hinata is looking at.

Riku walks to a tree and he sees what looks like a small blue piece of stone and Riku examines this.

"It looks like a small stone. Let's hang on to this until we find out what it is." Riku said and Hinata nods as he puts the piece of stone in his pocket. "Ready?" Riku asked.

"Y-yes." Hinata said and the two keep going.

Meanwhile Shadow and Lucy are still walking through the plain and so far neither of them are talking to each other but Lucy decides to come up a casual conversation to lighten things up.

"So, Shadow. Where did you come from exactly?" Lucy asked and Shadow closes his eyes slightly annoyed with Lucy's question.

"I'm from a different world." Shadow said.

"Well, yeah, but I mean like where in your world?" Lucy asked.

"That's none of your business." Shadow said and Lucy sighs.

"Sorry I asked." Lucy said softly. "Do you want to know where I'm from?" Lucy asked.

"No and I don't care." Shadow said.

"What's this guy's problem? Is he ALWAYS like this?" Lucy asked but then she sees Shadow stopping and so she stops. "Hey, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Something's not right here. Stay here and don't do anything stupid." Shadow said as he looks around and he sees the sky turning dark red. "This is not a good sign." Shadow said as he remembers the sky turning red because of the invasion of the Black Arms before.

"What's happening? Is a storm starting because usually storms don't happen because of red skies not to mention skies turning red unexpectedly at all." Lucy said.

Just then demons appear in the plain and they start searching for something but then they see Shadow and Lucy.

"Would you look at that! A human and a hedgehog! This is just adorable! Are you taking your pet for a walk?" One of the demons asked mockingly making the other demons laugh.

"He's not my pet! We're not even friends! We're just traveling together." Lucy said.

"And I'd watch my mouth if I were you." Shadow said.

"Ohhhhh, I'm terrified! A little hedgehog is trying to look threatening!" One of the demons said laughing making the other demons laugh again. "Look, rodent. Since got us in a good mood, we're gonna..." The demon was cut off by a forced punch in the chest much to the other demons' shock and Lucy is shocked as well as they see that is was Shadow who threw his fist right through the demon's chest and Shadow takes his fist out away from the chest showing a hole in the demon's chest and the demon falls down.

"I told you to watch your mouth, wise guy." Shadow said and he looks at the other demons. "Anyone else have some clever comments?" Shadow asked and no one answered. "Didn't think so now move aside." Shadow said.

"Hey! You can't do that to us! Who do you think you are?!" Another demon demanded.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The one and only Ultimate Life Form. You won't stand a chance against me." Shadow said.

"You gonna stand there and let this punk disrespect us?!" The demon asked.

"NO!" The other demons answered.

"Then kill him!" The demon commanded and the demons charge.

The demons attack Shadow with crooked swords but Shadow backs off and shoots Chaos Spears at the demons killing them but a demon throws his axe at Shadow who grabs the axe and strikes the demon with it destroying it and he destroys the other demons but three demons shoot arrows at Shadow but he jumps out of the way and lands behind the three demons and delivers multi punches followed by a roundhouse kick and finishes them off with three Chaos Spears but a demon attempts to strike at Shadow with his mace but Shadow delivers a flurry of punches and then headbutts the demon knocking him down allowing Shadow to place his shoe on the demon and he lights his rocket shoe on the demon's head killing it but four demons unleash hellfire at Shadow getting him but as the hellfire disappears Shadow is nowhere to be found and Shadow is behind two of them and Shadow slams their heads against each other knocking them down and then Shadow multi spin kicks the other two demons.

"Enough of this! Kill him!" A demon commanded and twenty demons surround him. "You're outnumbered now, tough guy." The demon said.

"Ha! There's no strength in numbers!" Shadow replied.

"We'll see. Kill him!" The demon ordered and the prepare to attack.

"I've had enough of this!" Shadow said as he takes off his rings and he starts glowing with red energy. "Death to all who oppose me!" Shadow yelled and the demons charge at Shadow to attack. "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouted as he unleashes a huge force around him getting the demons pushing them back and killing them. "I told you. You didn't stand a chance." Shadow said as he puts his rings back on.

"Shadow, that was..." Lucy stops talking as she keeps looking at the hedgehog in awe. "I doubt Natsu or even Erza would take him down." Lucy said.

"You ready to move or are you just gonna stand there all day?" Shadow asked.

"And he's still a jerk." Lucy said as she was about to move but then more demons block Lucy's path.

"Goin' somewhere, human?" One of the demons asked.

"Let's see what you can do." Another demon said.

"Fine. You wanna see what I do, I'll let you!" Lucy said as she takes out one of her keys. "Open the Gate of the Bull! TAURUS!" Lucy called and Taurus appears.

"What the..." A demon asked in shock.

"Surprised? You should be. Taurus is a very strong warrior and with him at my side, we'll beat you!" Lucy said.

"I'm ready to take them on when you are, Miss Lucy." Taurus said with hearts in his eyes.

"Please keep your pervy thoughts to yourself." Lucy said face palming.

"What kind of joke is this?! Kill them!" One of the demons commanded and charge.

The demons charge at Lucy but Taurus swings his axe at the demons killing them but a demon unleashes hellfire at him but Lucy grabs the demon with her whip allowing Taurus to charge and strike the demon killing him but a demon attacks with his own axe but Taurus counters with his axe and they clash until Taurus delivers a powerful punch while Lucy uses Lucy Kick killing the demon but four demons unleash hellfire balls at Lucy but she moves out of they allowing Taurus to throw his axe at the four demons killing them but more demons attack with their crooked swords but Lucy attacks with her whip and spin kicks while Taurus slams his axe to the ground causing an earthquake but a demon tries to bash with his mace but Lucy grabs him with her whip and she pulls him to Taurus allowing him to swing his axe but three demons unleash hellfire but Taurus grabs Lucy and he charges at the demons while Lucy Lucy Kicks again and they killed all the demons.

"That was close. Thanks for your help, Taurus." Lucy said.

"Anything for you, Miss Lucy." Taurus said with hearts in his eyes again.

"Um...you should go back and rest up." Lucy said and Taurus nods and he disappears.

"So that's what you can do? You summon creatures to fight for you?" Shadow asked.

"They happen to be called Celestial Spirits and they don't fight FOR me, they fight WITH me." Lucy said.

"Whatever. I doubt you can still handle yourself." Shadow said.

"Why am I stuck with this guy? I wish I was back at Fairy Tail right now." Lucy said and then she sees the sky returning to blue. "Hey, the sky's clearing up." Lucy said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Let's go before you kill anymore of my brain cells." Shadow said as he starts moving.

"Okay, Mister Sunshine. Whatever you say." Lucy said as she follows Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Chapter 1 for you guys. I hope you loved it and I hope you love this story so far. Hopefully I'll might be able to do this story and make it how it'll turn out. Anyway, I'm gone so until then, goodbye and I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Four Heroes Unite

**Chapter 2 delivered to you all! Have fun! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Four Heroes Unite<p>

After Theros and Sira left the castle they noticed the red sky again and demons attacking Sunora again but Theros attacks with his sword while Sira casts fire magic but the demons strike back with their crooked swords and maces but Theros blocked the attacks and bashes with his shield while Sira shoots multiple magic bolts but a demon spews hellfire but Theros casts water magic to get rid of the hellfire and them he slashes at the demon killing it but demons shoots arrows at Theros but he blocks them with his shield allowing Sira to casts lightning magic killing the demons but more demons try to bash with their maces but Theros multi slashes with his sword while Sira casts ice magic and they defeated the demons making the red sky disappear.

"Why did they come back?" Theros asked.

"They were probably searching for a piece of the Light Crystal. It must be around here somewhere." Sira said.

"In that case, we should search the entire city and then try throughout the Light Kingdom." Theros said.

"Agreed." Sira said and the two start searching around Sunora.

Meanwhile Riku and Hinata have made it out of the forest and they are now walking down a road and they're talking about their abilities with Riku telling about his use of the Keyblade and having light Darkness while Hinata tells about her Byakugan being the Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuga clan and her Gentle Fist fighting style and while they are walking Riku examines the small blue piece of stone he and Hinata found in the forest after fighting off the demons and Riku wonders what the stone is and what it does.

"S-so, R-R-Riku. W-w-what do w-we do now?" Hinata asked.

"We still need to find out where we are. We also need to find a way to go back to where we came from." Riku answered.

"I-I hope we can get home." Hinata said.

"We will. I promise." Riku said.

Meanwhile Shadow and Lucy are still walking down the plain and Lucy tells Shadow about her Celestial Spirits and what they do while Shadow although annoyed tells Lucy about his Chaos Powers and about his speed and power and as they keep walking through the plain they see what looks like a town up ahead.

"Maybe we should go to that town and we can find out where we are and why we got sent here. What do you say?" Lucy asked.

"I don't care either way. Anything to get out of here." Shadow said as he starts dashing forward to the two they saw.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lucy said as she goes after him.

Meanwhile Theros and Sira search through Sunora for a piece of the Light Crystal but so far no luck but they're not giving up and they keep searching and they ask the citizens for the location of a piece but they say they don't know but they keep on searching anyway.

"The piece has gotta be around this city somewhere." Theros said.

"It has to be. Don't give up." Sira said as they keep searching the city.

Meanwhile Riku and Hinata keep walking down the road until they stop at a town.

"W-where are we?" Hinata asked and Riku sees a sign and reads it.

"'Welcome to Sunroa'. Must be the name of the town. Let's check it out." Riku said and the two enter the town.

Meanwhile Shadow and Lucy arrive at the town and Lucy reads the sign that says 'Welcome to Sunora' and they enter the town and start exploring around it.

"This place looks kind of like Magnolia." Lucy said and then she looks at a castle. "Look at the size of that castle." Lucy said.

"Hmph. I've seen better." Shadow said as he walks away.

"Still a nice guy, huh?" Lucy asked already annoyed with Shadow's attitude.

Riku and Hinata are walking around Sunora while still trying to find out why they got sent to this place and while they are still exploring Riku unknowingly bumps into someone which happens to be Shadow who just stops by this and Riku stops as well.

"Learn to watch where you're going, human." Shadow said.

"Excuse me for that. My friend and I were just looking around trying to find out why we got sent to this world." Riku said.

"I couldn't care less about what you're doing. You should get you eyes checked." Shadow said.

"U-um, l-look, w-we're really s-s-s-sorry." Hinata said.

"I bet you are, little girl." Shadow said.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Riku yelled.

"You wanna fight me?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Maybe I do." Riku answered as he takes out his Keyblade.

"Stupid human. You don't know what you're up against." Shadow said.

"I won't know unless I try." Riku replied.

"Good. I'll show you my power." Shadow said.

"Uh oh." Hinata said.

"There you are, Shadow. You need to..." Lucy cuts herself off as she sees Shadow getting ready to fight Riku. "Oh, dear." Lucy said face palming.

Shadow dashes at Riku and delivers a punch but Riku dodges and slashes with his Keyblade but Shadow moves out of the way and spin dashes at Riku but Riku strikes with his Keyblade knocking Shadow back but Shadow recovers and throws Chaos Spears at Riku who dodges and he uses Strike Raid getting Shadow but Shadow home attacks Riku knocking him back but Riku recovers himself from the attack and casts Dark Firaga but Shadow dashes out of the way spin kicks but Riku grabs Shadow's leg and throws him but Shadow lands on a building and throws a Chaos Arrow at Riku who dodges and jumps to where Shadow is and the two exchange blow after blow with neither of them giving each other an inch until Riku attacks Shadow but he slips away and gets behind Riku and attempts to swipe at him but Riku roundhouse kicks to knock Shadow off the building but Shadow recovers by landing and Riku jumps off an tries to slam his Keyblade down at Shadow but Shadow delivers a punch to knock Riku away but he recovers and multi slashes with his Keyblade but Shadow delivers a flurry of punches followed by a flip kick but Riku casts Cure and then throws a Dark Firaga ball but Shadow dodges it and throws four Chaos Spears at Riku but he deflects them with his Keyblade and the two charge at each other and exchange blows again until Shadow multi spin kicks but Riku uses Slide Dash but the two push each other back.

"You're not bad for a human, but you're getting annoying as well." Shadow said.

"Then let's end this fight." Riku said.

"Gladly." Shadow replied and the two charge at each other again but then someone warps between them and casts wind magic to knock the two away from each other causing the small blue stone piece to fall out of Riku's pocket and it lands on the ground.

"This fight's over." Someone said and it's Sira.

"An angel?" Lucy asked.

"Hey! Why'd get in my way?" Shadow asked.

"I was about to teach that jerk a lesson." Riku said.

"Look, normally I don't allow chaos in Sunora or the entire Light Kingdom so you two can just shake hands and play nice." Sira said.

"Is everything okay, Princess?" Someone asked and it's Theros arriving.

"Another one?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I think this commotion is over." Sira said and she sees citizens watching the whole fight. "Okay, everyone. Fight's over. There's nothing to see here. Move along." Sira said and the citizens leave the scene. "Now that's taken care of, let's get back to..." Sira cuts herself off as she sees the small blue stone piece on the ground. "No way! Could it be?" Sira asked as she picks up the blue stone piece.

"What is it, Sira?" Theros asked.

"I think we found one of the pieces of the Light Crystal!" Sira said.

"The Light...Crystal?" Lucy asked confused.

"E-excuse me, but w-what is the L-L-Light C-Crystal?" Hinata asked.

"It's the most important treasure of the Light Kingdom. It's also the most powerful crystal to ever exist." Sira answered as she looks at Hinata and then Lucy and then Shadow and then Riku. "You, the silver haired one. When I used my wind magic to separate you and the black hedgehog, I saw this piece flying out of your pocket. Did you happen to find this?" Sira asked Riku.

"Yeah. Hinata and I found that stone in the forest." Riku answered.

"You found one of the pieces of the Light Crystal in Sunora Forest? That's excellent. I thank you both." Sira said.

"Y-you're welcome." Hinata said.

"If you four don't mind me asking, what are three humans and a hedgehog doing here in this world?" Theros asked.

"We're not sure. I just saw a bright light and it took me somewhere and the next thing I knew, I ended up in this Sunora Forest." Riku answered.

"M-me t-too." Hinata said.

"I saw the bright light too and I ended up in the plain and the same thing happened for Shadow." Lucy said.

"Then that must mean...you four must be the four people I tried to summoned." Sira said.

"Wait a minute. YOU sent us to this world?" Riku asked and Sira nodded.

"Why'd you do that? Explain yourself!" Shadow demanded.

"Hey! Show some respect to Princess Sira!" Theros snapped.

"Shut your mouth, boy!" Shadow replied.

"Why you...!" Theros growled but Sira places her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll explain everything. Please follow me to the castle and to the library." Sira said and she heads for the library and they follow her.

Everyone is in the castle and they arrive at the library.

"Before I start explaining, I want to welcome you all to the Light Kingdom. In fact, welcome to Mystaria." Sira said.

"Myswhat?" Lucy asked.

"Mystaria. It's the world you're in now. It's a world where six kingdoms live in harmony." Sira explained.

"And I'm guessing the Light Kingdom is one of these six kingdoms?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Sira answered. "I apologize for sending you all to random places when I was casting my summoning spell, but we desperately need your help now that you're here." Sira said.

"W-what i-is the p-p-problem?" Hinata asked.

"The Light Crystal. Our very valuable treasure and this kingdom's protected jewel...has been shattered into pieces." Sira answered.

"How? Who's responsible for that?" Lucy asked.

"Well...I was finishing a mission in Sunora Forest and when I was on my way back, I saw the sky turning red and it indicated another invasion of the seventh kingdom in Mystaria, known as the Dark Kingdom. That kingdom is inhabited by demons. During the invasion, Sira and I went after their dark lord, The Demon King, Daraz. We found him trying to steal our Light Crystal as he intends to use it to rule over all of Mystaria, but couldn't allow that so I tried to attack the Demon Lord, but he used it as a shield and I couldn't stop myself and we...shattered the Light Crystal. I was careless and made a horrible mistake, but I'm willing to find the pieces of the Light Crystal no matter what the cost." Theros explained.

"I can't help but feel that this is all your fault." Shadow said.

"Hey! I did what I had to! I didn't want Daraz to take that crystal and use it for evil!" Theros said.

"Theros and I need to journey to find the rest of the pieces, but I decided to summon four people to help us and it turns out you four are the ones to help us." Sira said.

"I see. So you need us to go on a quest with you to help find these Light Crystal pieces?" Riku asked and Sira and Theros nod.

"Without the Light Crystal, the Light Kingdom and all the other five kingdoms might be in peril so the pieces must be discovered and the Light Crystal must be restored." Sira said.

"Will you help us succeed and find them before Daraz does?" Theros asked.

The four then look at each other.

"Guys?" Riku asked looking at the three.

"I-I-I'll help." Hinata said.

"Count me in! Let's do it!" Lucy said.

"Hmph. Fine by me. I have nothing else better to do." Shadow said.

"I guess it's decided. We're with you two." Riku said.

"Excellent! Thank you, everyone!" Sira said. "By the way, I am Sira, Princess of Sunora and the Light Kingdom." Sira introduced.

"I'm Theros, the knight of Sunora and defender of the Light Kingdom." Theros introduced.

"I'm Riku." Riku introduced.

"M-my n-n-name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Hinata introduced bowing respectfully.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's great to meet you two." Lucy introduced.

"Name's Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I have a feeling we're all gonna be great friends." Sira said.

"So shall we start this journey? Who knows when that Daraz guy starts searching for those Light Crystal pieces." Riku said.

"You have a point. Let's get going." Theros said but then they hear a noise.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Another raid?" Sira asked.

The group leave the castle and they see what looks like half human and half horse creatures attacking Sunora and the citizens and causing chaos.

"What's going on here?" Shadow asked.

"Centaurs. They're brutal thugs from the Earth Kingdom." Sira said.

"What do they want this time?" Theros asked.

"Possibly the Light Crystal piece?" Lucy suggested.

"We gotta fight them off!" Riku said taking out his Keyblade.

"He's right. Get ready!" Sira said.

The group start moving through Sunora and centaurs see the group and prepare to attack with axes but Theros slashes with his sword while Sira casts fire magic while Riku attacks with his Keyblade while Hinata attacks with her Gentle Fists while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Lucy attacks with her whip but centaurs charge at the group and slam the ground with their axes causing rocks to rise from the ground but Theros and Riku attack the centaurs allowing Lucy to summon Scorpio and he attacks while Shadow delivers a flurry of punches while Hinata throws kunais while Sira casts lightning magic and they defeat the centaurs.

"Good. That should stop them." Riku said.

"L-look." Hinata said as more centaurs are raiding the city.

"No matter how often this happens, the results won't change." Shadow said.

"Let's get rid of them." Theros said.

"Hey look! Angels, humans, and puny hedgehog! Crush them!" One of the centaurs said.

The centaurs charges at the group and deliver donkey kicks but Theros shoots his arrows while Sira shoots magic bolts while Riku multi slashes with his Keyblade while Lucy summons Loke and he attacks while Lucy uses Lucy Kick while Hinata multi palm strikes while Shadow multi spin kicks but the centaurs attack with their hammers followed y earth magic but Sira casts wind magic to lift them in the air allowing Riku to aerial attack with his Keyblade while Theros throws his shield but the centaurs try to smash with their hammers but Hinata uses Dashing Double Palms while Lucy grabs a centaur with her whip and she throws him away allowing Shadow to throws four Chaos Arrows and they all defeat the centaurs.

"Come on! We have to see if more are attacking this city." Sira said and they nod.

While they're searching the city for more centaurs a bigger centaur wearing armor and has an eye patch on his right eye watches the group attack more centaurs.

"Fools! We did not come to lose to the Light Kingdom! Centaurs, retrieve the princess! She has something I want!" The centaur leader commanded and two centaurs go after the group.

While the group are fighting off centaurs they hear a scream and they turn to see Sira being taken by the two centaurs and bringing her to the centaur leader and then the centaurs leave Sunora while taking Sira with them.

"SIRA!" Theros shouted.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Shadow said.

"W-we have to help her." Hinata said.

"Then that's what we're doing. C'mon!" Riku said.

The group start going after the centaurs and they see the centaurs leaving the city through the city gates and so the group go through the gates as well and arrive at the outskirts of the city.

"Darn it! We lost them!" Lucy said.

"They're heading for the Earth Kingdom. That's where they're from. We'll get there by a canyon called Voulder Ridge." Theros said.

"Okay. Lead the way." Riku said.

"Right. C'mon." Theros said and they start heading for Voulder Ridge.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. I'm REALLY hoping you people are enjoying this story so far. I'm hoping for some reviews for this story. Anyway, more will come out and next time, the group will start their journey by trying to save Sira from the centaurs. I'll see you in the next chapter. Goodbye.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Journey through Voulder Ridge

**Before this episode begins, I'd like you people to give this story some support because I'm working as hard as I can on this story. Please R&R and support this story. Thanks. Here's Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Journey through Voulder Ridge<p>

The group move through the outskirts of Sunora to head for Voulder Ridge with Theros leading the way and while they keeping moving through the outskirts they see a sign that says 'Voulder Ridge ahead. Leave now or you'll wish you haven't' and they follow where the sign leads and keep going through the road to Voulder Ridge.

"We're getting close to Voulder Ridge. Let's keep taking this path and we'll arrive shortly." Theros said.

"Um, T-Theros, t-that s-s-sign we just r-read. W-what does it mean l-leave or w-we'll w-wish we haven't?" Hinata asked.

"Voulder Ridge may look like a beautiful canyon, but being in it is actually dangerous." Theros answered.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked.

"Mostly because of falling rocks from top of mountains, frequent earthquakes, and poisonous spiders and scorpions." Theros answered.

"Sounds interesting." Riku said.

"We'll be fine as long as we stick together. Besides, I've been to Voulder Ridge and nothing bad has ever happened to me." Theros said.

"I wouldn't be so overconfident if I were you." Shadow said.

"And I wouldn't be a smart-mouth if I were you." Theros replied.

The group continue to walk through the road until they arrive at a rocky road up ahead.

"This is it. Voulder Ridge. We need to watch each other's backs in here because it's pretty dangerous, but we'll get through fine." Theros said.

"Did you take this route to get to the Earth Kingdom once?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Theros answered.

"Is this the only way to take to get to the Earth Kingdom?" Lucy asked.

"Not really. There is another route, but Voulder Ridge is the easier way, despite its danger." Theros answered.

"Okay then. Let's get through this rock pit." Shadow said as he runs toward the way to Voulder Ridge.

"He's eager to move on, is he?" Theros asked.

"I guess so." Riku said.

"We should get moving too." Lucy said.

"Yep. C'mon." Theros said and they go to the route to Voulder Ridge.

The group manage to keep up with Shadow and they move through the route to Voulder Ridge but during their trek Riku sees what looks like rocks falling from the top cliffs and and they fall to where the group are at.

"Watch out!" Riku yelled as he summons Way to the Dawn and slashes at the rocks.

"Not bad, human. My turn now." Shadow said as he throws Chaos Spears at the other falling rocks.

"More are coming!" Hinata yelled as they see other rocks falling but Theros slashes at the rocks with his sword.

"We should get going before more rocks fall on us." Lucy said.

The group move through the route while more rocks are falling from the top cliff but they manage to avoid them and keep running until they reach the end of the route and they see a sign that says 'You are now entering Voulder Ridge. Turn back now...OR ELSE' and so they walk past the sign and they enter the canyon.

"Welcome to Voulder Ridge, guys. You ready to face its danger in order to get to the Earth Kingdom?" Theros asked.

"I'm ready for anything. We'll watch out for any more falling rocks, earthquakes, and poisonous spiders and scorpions." Riku said.

"...And rockinos." Theros said.

"Rockinos?" Lucy asked.

"Rhinos shaped as rock. They are hard as a rock and are very strong to normal attacks." Theros explained.

"Thanks for that." Shadow said.

"We can handle this. C'mon. Let's get going to the Earth Kingdom if we wanna save Sira and find one of those Light Crystal pieces." Riku said.

The group start their way through Voulder Ridge and are watching out for the dangers Theros warned them about and so far their trek through Voulder Ridge is going well but then poisonous spiders crawl out of a cave they're walking across and the poisonous spiders attack but Theros attacks with his sword while Riku multi slashes with Way to Dawn while Hinata attacks with Gentle Fists while Lucy attacks with her whip while Shadow spin kicks but a spider crawls on Shadow and tries to bite him but Shadow just squishes it and they move on through Voulder Ridge and while they keep moving they what looks like a rock bridge and so they cross it but then a shaking occurs and cracks appear on the rock bridge and so they hurry across before the bridge collapses and continue on.

The group continue to move through Voulder Ridge but then an earthquake occurs causing them to stumble and then rock pillars start to rise from the ground but the group dodge each rock pillar and make it through fine but then poisonous scorpions arrive in front of the group and the scorpions try to get the group with their stingers but they dodge the stingers and Theros shoots an arrow while Riku uses Strike Raid while Hinata multi palm strikes while Lucy summons Scorpio and he attacks with his Sand Magic while Shadow punches twice followed by a flip kick and they defeat the poisonous scorpions and keep going through.

"How long until we get out of this rock pit?" Shadow asked.

"We're only halfway there. We're doing great so far." Theros said but then falling rocks come down at the group but Theros slices them with his sword while Riku slices with Way to Dawn while Shadow throws Chaos Spears and they destroy the rocks.

The group keep going through Voulder Ridge while dealing with the frequent earthquakes, fighting off poison spiders and poisonous scorpions, and also dealing with rising rock pillars and while they keep on going through the canyon they see a sign that says 'Nearing Earth Kingdom' and so they walk past the sign and they move on but then as they arrive at an open clear area they feel another earthquake but this time they see what looks like four rock shaped rhinos rising from the ground.

"Um, those things wouldn't happen to be those rockinos you mentioned?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, those are rockinos." Theros answered.

"You might they're hard as a rock and can withstand our attacks, but I doubt they're indestructible." Riku said.

"They're not. We just gotta outsmart them." Theros said.

"O-One of them is charging." Hinata said and the rockinos charge at the group.

The rockinos charge at the group and try to attack with their horns but the group dodges and Riku shoots a Dark Aura ball while Shadow throws Chaos Spears and they get the rockinos but the rockinos do something and are now covered in what looks like stone and then charge again but Riku shoots Dark Firaga but it doesn't hurt them.

"I forgot to mention that they can in fact make themselves indestructible." Theros said.

"You mean we can't defeat them now?" Lucy asked.

"They're only indestructible for a short time. Just wait for your chance and then...POW!" Theros said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Riku said.

The rockinos charge at the group but they dodge and wait for their stone armor to wear off and as the group keep dodging the attacks the rockinos' stone armor has worn off allowing Shadow to throws Chaos Spears at one of the rockinos getting it while Lucy summons Taurus and he attacks with his ax but another rockino charges at Hinata but she tries to palm strike at it but it wasn't enough and the rockino gets Hinata but Theros helps her and then casts a lightning spell destroying the rockino but another one charges at Theros and Hinata but they move out of the way and it hits the wall instead destroying itself and Riku and Shadow work together to strike at another rockino with Riku's Dark Aura shots and Shadows Chaos Arrows and they destroy the rockino they fought but the last rockino makes another stone armor and charges at the group but they dodge and wait for the armor to dissipate but the rockino stomps on the ground to cause an earthquake and send shock waves but the group dodge it and then the rockino's stone armor is gone again allowing Lucy to have Taurus attack it while Riku uses Strike Raid while Shadow home attacks while Hinata uses Dashing Double Palms and Theros casts another lightning spell and they destroy the rockino.

"Good work, guys. We should leave before anymore show up." Theros said.

"Yeah." Shadow said.

The group keep going through Voulder Ridge and then they see another sign that says 'You are close to the Earth Kingdom' and they walk past the sign and keep moving forward but then poisonous scorpions arrive and attack but Riku slashes with Way to Dawn while Hinata palms strikes and they defeat the scorpions and continue on until they see what looks like the end of the canyon.

"There! We're almost out! We just gotta get through and we'll be in the Earth Kingdom in no time." Theros said.

"Great. C'mon." Lucy said.

The group head for the exit of Voulder Ridge and now they arrive in a forest.

"This forest will take us to the village of Standoyu. It's a great village in the Earth Kingdom where fauns live in peace." Theros said.

"What are fauns?" Riku asked.

"They're half human and half goat. They're really friendly creatures and don't get into fights unless they need to. They're very skilled in Earth Magic." Theros explained.

"Okay then. Let's head to Standoyu and ask them if they saw Sira around." Lucy said.

"We'll also ask if they know anything about one of the Light Crystal pieces." Shadow said.

"Let's get going." Theros said and they move through the forest.

Meanwhile in Daraz's castle Daraz is in his throne room and he still has the Light Crystal piece he found in Reaper Forest and he looks at what looks like a map of the world for anymore Light Crystal pieces Desplare arrives in his throne room.

"My lord, we have a problem." Desplare informed.

"Does it involve the Light Crystal pieces?" Daraz asked.

"Partly. You see, there are four beings that were transported to our world." Desplare said.

"Four beings you say? I care not for what happens to them. They are of no use to me." Daraz said.

"But, my lord, it was Princess Sira who summoned them." Desplare said.

"And why would she summon four beings to this world?" Daraz asked.

"She and Theros assume that those four beings would assist them in finding the other Light Crystal pieces and two of those four beings found a Light Crystal piece in Sunora Forest where I sent the demon horde." Desplare answered.

"Outrageous! Now they have one piece like we do! I will not stand for this! Desplare, is there anything else to report about these four beings?" Daraz asked.

"According to my intelligence, the four beings are three humans and one hedgehog. They have already left the Light Kingdom with Theros and have just passed Voulder Ridge. They are now in the forest that will lead them to the Earth Kingdom and are heading to the village of Standoyu." Desplare answered.

"Humans...the weakest beings I have heard. Very well. If those four are in fact the ones Sira summoned to find the remaining pieces, they must die." Daraz said. "I will see how powerful they are. Come to me, Kugo!" Daraz called and what arrive is a cloaked figure wearing a mask over the face.

"Yesss, Sssire?" The figure asked.

"You will go to Standoyu Forest and confront these four beings. Test what they can do and then you may destroy and devour them." Daraz commanded.

"Asss you wisssh, Ssssire." The figure said.

"Do not fail me, Kugo. Go now and have fun." Daraz ordered.

"I will be leaving sssshortly." The figure named Kugo said as he leaves the throne room.

"So, Sira thought that weak beings can help her find those Light Crystal pieces? Absurd. They will die before they can even find another piece and I'll be taking that piece those weaklings have found." Daraz said as he laughs evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. I will continue if you PLEASE give this story some support. I would like some reviews to help me get this story going. I'm doing what I can to make this story epic. Anyway, I'll be going now and I hope to get some more reviews and support. Take care and goodbye for now.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Earth Kingdom's Trouble

**Hi, guys. I know you don't care, but I'm still doing this story no matter what. Please support this story because I'm still trying to make this story good. Here's the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Earth Kingdom's Trouble<p>

Theros, Riku, Hinata, Lucy, and Shadow are traversing through Standoyu Forest and it's starting to become evening as they keep moving but then rockinos appear from the bushes much to the group's surprise but Theros tells them that rockinos live near the Earth Kingdom as well and the rockinos make their stone armor and charge at the group but they dodge and wait for the stone armor to wear off and the rockinos charge again at Shadow who jumps over them and they hit a tree but the other rockino stomps its feet on the ground to cause an earthquake and send shock waves but their stone armor wears off allowing Theros to cast lightning magic at the rockinos while Riku shoots two dark aura shots while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but a rockino sends out rocks at them but Theros and Riku slices them with their weapons allowing Hinata to send a palm strike to knock the rockino away but they charge again but Theros sends out a light slash to finish off the rockinos.

After fighting off the rockinos the group keep moving through Standoyu Forest to get to Standoyu even though the forest is almost like a maze and are almost lost Theros leads them how to get past but as they continue on a huge boulder gets in their way but Lucy summons Virgo to destroy the boulder allowing the group to get through and move to the next area of the forest which is blocked off again by powerful Earth Magic and so Theros leads them up the trees to continue on and after climbing up the trees the group run from tree branch to tree branch and swing from vine to vine to keep getting through and after going through with the trees the group get back on the ground and move on.

"My, my. You all have finally arrived." A voice said and the group look around to see who said it and they see a figure wearing a cloak and a mask over the figure's face sitting on a tree. "Neither of you wear tardinessss well." The figure said.

"U-Um, w-who are you?" Hinata asked politely.

"My, my, ssso thessse are the humansss and a hedgehog I wassss told about? I'm very interesssted." The figure said.

"She asked you a question so can you answer please?" Lucy asked.

"Thossse who sssseek my named are often disssappointed, but I'll be gladly to tell you. I am a humble sssservant of Lord Daraz. I am an enforcccer to his minionssss, a nightmare to hisss enemiesss. I am Kugo." Kugo introduced.

"Tch. Nightmare my butt. I've fought you before and you lost, Kugo." Theros said.

"Ah, yesss. Therossss, the Kinght of Ssssunora and mighty defender. I'm pleasssed to sssee you again and to meet your new friendssss." Kugo said as he jumps off the tree to confront the group.

"You said you're Daraz's servant? That means you're our enemy too?" Riku asked.

"Sssmart boy. It'sss alwaysss nice to trap my haplessss victimssss. I'll enjoy playing with you all." Kugo said as he takes off his mask showing his face that has only one slit eye, razor sharop teeth, and has orange hair. "I wonder who I sssshould eat firssst? Sssso much to choosssse, ssso little time." Kugo said as he sticks his tongue out like a snake and his tongue is a black fork tongue with red stripes on it.

"That's creepy..." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Don't take Kugo lightly. He may be creepy, but he's also one of Daraz's dangerous minions." Theros said.

"I'm curious as to what he can do." Shadow said.

"Oh, you'll find out now, little hedgehog." Kugo said as he takes off his cloak showing him being shirtless. "It'sss funny. I wassss actually ordered to tessst your ssskillsss for my lord." Kugo said opening his two palms to open one slit eye on each palm and mouths opening to show slithering black fork tongues with red stripes on each palm as well.

"Just WHAT are you?" Riku asked.

"In cassse you haven't noticcced, I am a demon resssiding from the Dark Kingdom itssself." Kugo answered.

"Do demons have weird stuff like this?" Shadow asked and Kugo laughs.

"You're sssseriousssly calling my kind 'weird'? You humans and hedgehog are sssuch a judge of character. Enough talk. Now we fight. I sssshall devour you all. I can't wait to tassste what humanssss tassste like." Kugo said smirking.

"Get ready!" Theros said as he and the other four get into their fighting stances.

"Here I come!" Kugo said as he uses one of his hand's tongues to lash at the group.

The group dodge the tongue lash attack but Kugo lashes another tongue attack but Theros attempts to slash the tongue with his sword but Kugo counters with his other tongue from his mouth to get the angel but Riku shoots Dark Firaga to get Kugo and he gets knocked back but Kugo recovers from Riku's attack tries to grab the Keybearer with his hands' tongues but Hinata slashes the tongues with her kunai to free Riku allowing Shadow to throw Chaos Arrows but Kugo dodges the attacks in a snaky manner by slithering and crawling and starts attacking the Ultimate Life Form with snake like moves followed by a tongue whip but Shadow dodges each strike and strikes back while Theros throws his shield but Kugo bends his back backward to duck the shield throw.

"Isss that all you humansss can do? I've sssseen better." Kugo said as he attacks with his normal tongue but Lucy counters with her whip.

Hinata then strikes at Kugo with her Gentle Fists while Riku attacks with his Keyblade but Kugo twists his upper body around to dodge their attacks and Kugo starts attacking the two with his two hands' tongues followed by a somersault kick making him turn his back giving Theros the opportunity to attack Kugo but another slit eye opens on his back and another mouth opens as well and lashes its tongue out to get Theros but he dodges and shoots an arrow but the tongue caught the arrow and Kugo's back shoots what looks like a slime ball at Theros who blocks with his shield allowing Lucy to summon Cancer and he tries to cut the tongue with his scissors but Kugo back whips with his hands' tongues to knock Cancer back but Lucy tries to whip Kugo but he twists around to dodge her but this gave Hinata a chance to send a palm strike at Kugo knocking him down but he slithers on the ground and then attacks with his mouth tongue but Riku strikes back with his Keyblade while Shadow home attacks at Kugo and gets him but Kugo attacks by twisting him arms to get Shadow followed by a snaky spin kick but Shadow counters and shoots an energy ball but Kugo bends his back backward again.

"Hahahaha! Niccce try. Are any of you having fun yet?" Kugo asked.

"Not so far." Shadow answered.

"You're just toying with us and we know it." Riku said.

"Like I ssssaid, I'm tesssting you. Let'ssss play again." Kugo said as he spits another slime ball but Theros casts a water spell to wash Kugo away.

Kugo crawls to avoid the water spell and then spin whips with his tongues followed by a laser beam attack from his face eye but Hinata multi palm strikes while Lucy has Cancer to cut at Kugo's tongue but he dodges the cutting and lashes at Cancer again but Lucy calls her back and summons Taurus who swings his ax at Kugo but he gets on all fours and crawls at Lucy to try and get her but Lucy Lucy Kicks Kugo to knock him back allowing Riku to shoots three dark aura shots at Kugo while Shadow throws multiple Chaos Spears getting Kugo but Kugo recovers from their attacks and opens another slit eye on his chest while another mouth opens on his stomach disgusting the group even more and Kugo's stomach tongue tries to grab at Theros but Riku slashes with his Keyblade to help release the angel and Theros slashes with his sword followed by a shield bash but Kugo twists his upper body and starts spinning while whipping with his hand tongues to get the group but Lucy grabs Kugo's waist with her whip allowing Hinata to deliver multiple palm strikes but Kugo's face eye and chest eye shoot laser at Hinata and then uses his back eye to shoot a laser at Lucy but Shadow multi punches at Kugo followed by a spin kick but Kugo slithers away and crawls at Shadow strike him with snaky moves but Hinata attacks with her Gentle Fists while Theros attacks with his sword but Kugo grabs Theros again with his stomach tongue and starts throwing Theros but Riku tries to free Theros again but Kugo uses his back tongue to grab Riku but Lucy attacks Kugo with her whip while Shadow spin dashes at Kugo making him release Theros and Riku and they try to attack Kugo again but Kugo attacks with his face tongue but Shadow takes off his rings, glows red, and then uses Chaos Blast to knock Kugo back.

"Impressssive. All of you. You're all sssstronger than I have ever expected." Kugo said he gets up with his upper body still bent but he straightens himself. "Sssstill, I think you're not sssstrong enough to take down Lord Daraz." Kugo added.

"We'll see about that. You demon scum aren't stopping us from our quest." Shadow replied but Kugo laughs manically.

"Sssssuch bravado from a little hedgehog. I think we're done here for today. But remember thissss, the next time we meet, I'll devour you all thisss time. For now my new friendssss, ssssee ya." Kugo said as he jumps into the trees and disappears.

"So that was Kugo? He's..." Lucy tries to come up with a good word to describe.

"Odd?" Theros suggested.

"Unusual?" Riku suggested.

"C-C-Creepy?" Hinata suggested.

"Disgusting?" Shadow suggested.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes." Lucy said.

"We should watch out for anymore like him, but for now, we should keep going to Standoyu." Riku said.

"Right. We're actually getting close. Let's go." Theros said.

The group continue through Standoyu Forest and try to make it to Standoyu as fast as possible and as they keep moving they hear loud rumble and feel a short earthquake.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

"That's probably coming from Standoyu." Theros said.

"Then let's hurry." Riku said.

The group make their way out of Standoyu Forest and are now on another rocky road and they find a sign that says 'Welcome to Standoyu' and so they follow the sign to lead them to Standoyu and see a bridge so they cross it and move forward until they see what looks like a town up ahead but before they could reach the town they hear another loud rumble and feel another short earthquake.

"Again." Lucy said.

"That town over there is Standoyu. C'mon. Let's go see what's happening." Theros said.

The group hurry to the town of Standoyu and enter it but as they look around they see fauns that Theros mentioned but they're all stone and then the group hear another loud thud and feel another small earthquake.

"Why is this happening?" Riku asked.

"L-Look!" Hinata said pointing at a male faun with brown short wild hair and wearing an opened and sleeveless vest fighting against centaurs.

"That faun's in trouble! We need to help him out." Theros said.

"Then let's do it." Riku said.

The group run into the fight and they help the faun fight the centaurs off but the centaurs attack with their axes followed by donkey kicking but Theros attacks with his sword while Riku multi attacks with Way to Dawn while Lucy attacks with her whip while Hinata attacks with her Gentle Fists while Shadow multi punches while the faun attacks with a hammer but the centaurs attack back by casting powerful Earth Magic and throws multiple rocks but the faun casts his own Earth Magic and makes an earth shield allowing Theros to cast Lightning Magic at the centaurs while Riku shoots Dark Firaga while Hinata palm strikes but the centaurs swing their axes but Lucy summons Scorpio and he unleashes a whirlwind to get them allowing the faun to swing his hammer and everyone defeats the centaurs.

"Stupid humans! Why are they here?" One of the centaurs asked.

"They're probably here to try and stop The Boss." The other centaur said.

"Let's go warn him." The centaur said.

"Idiot! He left us in charge of guarding the outpost remember? Let's just go back." The other centaur said.

"But..." The centaur was cut off by the other centaur.

"OUR orders are orders! The Boss expects us to follow them without question! Now shut up and let's go. We'll kill the humans later." The other centaur said as they leave.

"Glad they're gone for now. Thanks for the help." The faun said.

"No problem." Theros said.

"Hey, you three are humans right? That's kinda...unique. Normally, humans don't visit Mystaria." The faun said.

"We were sent here to help Theros do a quest." Riku said.

"H-Have y-you seen s-something called a L-Light C-C-Crystal piece?" Hinata asked.

"Light Crystal piece? Now that you mention it, when Standoyu was attacked by the Centaur Raiders again, I saw small blue stone the Centaur Leader was carrying." The faun said.

"If he has it, where is he and you wouldn't happened to see a female angel around?" Theros asked.

"You mean Princess Sira? Yeah. The Centaur Leader was carrying her and he took her to the Standoyu Steppes. That's where the centaurs' hideout is." The faun answered.

"That's probably where the Light Crystal piece is at too." Lucy said.

"Great. Let's go." Shadow said.

"Wait. The centaurs' hideout is sealed completely and the hideout entrance doesn't allow anyone in except for the Centaur Leader and his raiders. That, and it's also dangerous to face him now." The faun asked.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Because ever since the Centaur Leader was carrying that small stone, which I think it is the Light Crystal piece you mentioned, he has power surging through him." The faun answered.

"I'm guessing her used the Light Crystal piece's power to turn all the fauns into stone?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Some of the fauns around here are stone because of the centaurs while other fauns, which are powerful at Earth Magic are captured and taken to their hideout, including our king." The faun said.

"How are we supposed to enter the hideout if only the centaurs are allowed?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we have stone that's so powerful that it can break the seal to the centaurs' hideout. Fauns normally use it whenever we have to go into their hideout and find out what they're up to." The faun said.

"Where is this stone?" Riku asked.

"Ever since their latest attack, the centaurs took our stone and have hidden it somewhere in their outpost that's outside the town." The faun answered.

"Guess we'll have to go to their outpost and find that stone." Shadow said.

"Wait. Their outpost is heavily guarded." The faun said.

"We can handle them. I have before." Theros said.

"Yeah, but you guys look like you're tired and it's also getting late." The faun said.

"So what?" Shadow asked.

"You guys should at least rest to save up your strength and then you'll be able to go to the outpost." The faun suggested.

"We have been moving a lot today. I think resting up for a while should be our option." Theros said.

"B-But what about S-Sira?" Hinata asked.

"I'm worried about her, but he has a point." Theros said.

"Alright. We'll take your word for it." Riku said.

"Great. There's an inn that's only a block from here. You can go there and get some rest." The faun said.

"Thanks." Theros said.

"You're welcome. By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Muvale." Muvale introduced.

"Theros." Theros introduced.

"Riku." Riku introduced.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Hinata introduced.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"Great to meet you all. C'mon, I'll show you guys where the inn is." Muvale said.

Muvale leads the group through town and later on they find a building.

"Here it is. The inn. Get some rest and you'll might handle yourselves more at the outpost." Muvale said.

"Okay. Thanks, Muvale." Theros said and Muvale leaves.

The group enters the inn and enter a room.

"Do we really need to rest up for this?" Shadow asked.

"You may be the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow, but not even you are invincible." Lucy said.

"Whatever." Shadow said.

"Look, let's just follow Muvale's lead and we'll continue tomorrow morning." Theros said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

Later on it's now nighttime and the group are asleep but Riku opens one eye to look at the others who are still asleep and so he gets off his bed and sneaks out of the room without trying to wake anyone up and he leaves the inn and starts going through Standoyu to find the centaurs' outpost.

"Muvale said the outpost is outside of town so I'm guessing I need to get of town and find it in the outskirts." Riku said to himself.

Riku keeps going through the town until he exits the town and starts his way through the outskirt but as he keeps going he hears a noise.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Riku said looking around. "I should be careful around here. Someone might sneak up on me." Riku said as he turns back around but then he sees Shadow in front of him. "Shadow? What're you doing up?" Riku asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. You're not intending on going to the centaurs' outpost, are you?" Shadow asked.

"No. I'm just going for a night walk." Riku said.

"You humans are such terrible liars." Shadow said.

"What do you want?" Riku asked.

"You're gonna need my help. The ironic thing is that I was on my way to the outpost too." Shadow said.

"Okay, then. Let's go together." Riku said.

"Just stay out of my way." Shadow said.

"Same to you." Riku replied and the two start moving through the outskirts.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. Sorry if it's short, but that doesn't matter anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be going now and I hope I get some feedback on this. See ya and stay true. Until then, see you next chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Outpost Break-in

**Well, guys, here is Chapter 5 for this story. I REALLY hope you're liking this story. Please send me some more reviews. That's all I'm asking. Please support this story. I'm trying to work hard on this. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Outpost Break-in<p>

In the throne room of Daraz's castle Kugo explains to Daraz about what happened during his mission.

"...And that'sss how they besssted me. Thossse humansss and their pet hedgehog are in fact a ssstrong bunch. Dare I sssay, they are probably even sssstrong to ssstand up to you, SSSSire." Kugo said.

"Pathetic! I can't believe YOU'RE actually Lord Daraz's enforcer and lost!" Celena said.

"Watch your mouth, Blindfold!" Kugo snapped.

"At least I can tell how ugly you are!" Celena shot back.

"Silence! Both of you. If those humans and their pet are as strong as you say, Kugo, I wish to test them again to see how worthy they are." Daraz said.

"Can I go this time? I haven't done ANYTHING at all lately and I'm getting sssssooooooooooo BORED!" Celena said.

"You're alwayssss bored. One minute, you kill sssssomeone and then you can't find anyone elssse the next." Kugo said.

"I'll kill YOU if you don't shut up!" Celena said.

"If you two lovers are done makin' out, I'd like to go out and find those humans and this hedgehog." A dark male voice said and it's a shadowy figure. "I actually haven't done anything recently either and I'm gettin' bored too. So how 'bout it, Lord Daraz?" The shadowy figure said as he steps out of the shadows and reveals himself to be a teenage demon boy with orange eyes, black hair with four bangs covering his left eye, wearing an opened black sleeveless vest, black pants with dark green chains on each side, black boots, a crimson fingerless glove on his left hand, and has a blood mark on his bare chest.

"Very well. I'll this task to you, Nevo. Find those humans and the hedgehog...and kill them if you wish." Daraz ordered.

"Finally. I got somethin' to do." The demon boy named Nevo said as he leaves the throne room.

"UGH! HE gets to go, but I have to stay here!" Celena yelled.

"If you wish to play with them, you're more than welcome to join in the fun, Celena." Daraz said.

"YAY! I get to KILL somebody! You can count on me, Lord Daraz!" Celena said as she leaves the throne room.

"That'll ssshut her up." Kugo said.

"Desplare, see if you can research these humans and their hedgehog. I'd like to know what they are capable of." Daraz ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Desplare said as he leaves.

Meanwhile Riku and Shadow continue through the outskirts of Standoyu until they see what looks like a fortress and the two hide in the bushes.

"That must be the outpost." Riku said.

"Yeah and it's crawling with centaurs." Shadow said as centaurs are guarding the outpost.

"We need to find a way in that outpost without getting caught by the centaurs." Riku said.

"Wait. I just realized something." Shadow said as he takes out what looks like a red emerald.

"What is that?" Riku asked.

"This is a Chaos Emerald. You could say it's a mystical gem that has great power. There are seven of these, but I only have one." Shadow explained.

"And what are you gonna do with it?" Riku asked.

"Just watch. Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled and the Chaos Emerald starts glowing and then Shadow and Riku are teleported out of the bushes and are now inside the outpost.

"What just..." Riku stops talking.

"With the power of this Chaos Emerald, I can control time and space. We're now in the outpost. Let's hurry and find that Standoyu stone." Shadow said.

"Right. There are centaurs on the inside too so we'd better watch out and not get caught." Riku said.

"Agreed. Let's go." Shadow said.

The two start searching the outpost for the Standoyu stone while also avoiding any centaurs who are patrolling the inside of the outpost and while searching Riku and Shadow see search lights around and so they become cunning and avoid them while still searching for the stone but then a centaur comes for patrol but Riku and Shadow hide from him and keep going through until they find a room and decide to enter it to have a look around and they find a chest on a table and they assume the chest is holding the Standoyu stone but also notice that the chest is guarded by glass.

"That chest must have that stone." Riku said.

"Let's have a look." Shadow said as he punches the glass and breaks it but then an alarm is sounded.

"Darn! Security!" Riku said as he tries to open the chest but it's locked. "Locked. Let's give this a go." Riku said as he uses Way to Dawn to unlock the lock on the chest and then opens it to find a round stone. "This must be it." Riku said.

"The Standoyu stone. Good. Let's go befor..." Shadow was cut off by centaurs entering.

"Now's the time to use your Chaos Control again." Riku said.

"Right." Shadow said as he uses the Chaos Emerald to activate Chaos Control and the two are teleported out of the outpost before the centaurs entered the room.

"Curses! Thieves have stolen our stone! Find them!" One of the centaurs said.

Riku and Shadow are now out of the outpost and hide in the bushes again assuming the centaurs would search for them and the centaurs are in fact searching for the two but they still remain hidden and move on while staying out of sight until they think the coast is clear and they start to head back to the town of Standoyu without any centaurs chasing them and after going through the outskirts the two return to Standoyu.

"Talk about a close call." Riku said.

"Almost as careless as Sonic, but at least we got what we came for." Shadow said.

"Let's head back before the others suspect we were gone." Riku said and Shadow nods.

The two start moving through Standoyu and head back for the inn but then a voice called.

"Riku? Shadow?" The voice asked and they turn to see Muvale.

"Hey, Muvale." Riku said.

"What're you two doing up this late?" Muvale asked.

"Uh...we were going out for a night walk." Riku said.

"Night walk? You two wouldn't have happened to have your 'night walk' to that outpost, did you?" Muvale asked.

"How did you know? You weren't there." Shadow said.

"No, but I had feeling someone would have to go there sooner or later." Muvale said. "So you two got the Standoyu stone?" He asked.

"Yeah. This wouldn't happen to be it, right?" Riku asked showing Muvale the stone.

"Yep. That's it. With that, you guys'll be able to get into the centaurs' hideout with a problem." Muvale said.

"We're going back to the inn." Riku said.

"Okay. Oh, and by the way, we'll keep this outpost break-in thing between us." Muvale said.

"Yeah we will." Shadow said.

"Well, good night you two. You'll need your rest to get ready to deal with the centaurs tomorrow." Muvale said.

"Yeah. See ya." Riku said.

Riku and Shadow continue to head through the town until they find the inn and enter it and get into the room but the door is opened by Theros who has his arms crossed giving them a look that says 'I can't believe you two actually snuck out'.

"I know, I know. What we did was stupid." Riku said.

"It was, but I'm glad you two got the stone early." Theros said smiling. "You two are very impulsive sometimes and have guts, I'll give you both that." He added.

"Well, someone had to go and get that stone." Riku said.

"No one tells me what to do. I would've gone by myself, but Riku came along too." Shadow said.

"Well, get in and get some sleep. We'll need our strength for tomorrow." Theros said.

"Yeah. We know." Riku said and they enter the room and they see Hinata and Lucy still sleeping.

"Tomorrow, we find that centaur hideout, find Sira and other fauns, stop the Centaur Leader and his centaurs, and find that Light Crystal piece if it's there." Riku said.

"Agreed." Theros said and they go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is done. I know it's short, but did what I could. Again, PLEASE give this story more support. I'd like some reviews and your feedback on this story. Anyway, I'll be out now. Until then, see ya whenever.<strong>


End file.
